His Jane Doe
by Pokegirlsil
Summary: While walking to school, Gary Oak sees a mysterious women with long dark hair . Immediately Gary Oak is interested in this girl. Leaf Green , a prodigy , is unable to start a conversation with people,without the use of music. When the two meet , they agree to help each achieve their goal. But what else with they achieve? OldRivalshipping and Contestshipping .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, Silvia is back with her usual self. Anyways I'm back and also I made this story for you guys. Hope you enjoy yourselves.**

 **The main Shipping is OldRivalshipping. And Maybe a little of Contest shipping.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Plot and other great ideas of mine.**

* * *

One cold winter morning, The Grandson of a Famous Professor ,was walking down the streets of a snow path. He inserted his hands into his hoodie pocket . " Damn the one time I forget to bring them" He said while crossing the street.

Currently he was walking to his school, Despite there being snow everywhere. Gary lived nearby school , so he didn't mind. But today was different, Well at least that's what Gary thought. He saw his friend Drew walking as well. Which was interesting because _Drew never walks._ But he reached up to his green-haired friend and patted his back. "Morning Drew!" Gary exclaimed while putting his hand back into his pocket.

Drew wasn't surprised to see Gary, But he was surprised not seeing him shiver. " How are you not cold? " Drew asked while shivering.

"Because unlike you, I walk like this all the time" Gary replied while putting his hoodie up.

So the two boys continued walking to school, With drew shivering from time to time. It was December 3, Winter break was coming up. But Gary didn't really seem to notice time flying by. " So how are you and May doing?" Gary asked ,breaking the silence.

"I told you, it's not like that"Drew muttered.

Even though Gary knew that May had a crush on him. _How did he get this information?_ Simple. They're neighbors. " I'm just joking" Gary said while grinning.

Drew noticed the creepy grinning look. " Why are you giving me that look?" Drew asked.

Gary was laughing. Meanwhile Drew was just annoyed with the auburn-haired boy. But the two stopped at the stoplight. From the other side of the street, There was a girl with long brown hair. He didn't see the rest of her because she was far . She seemed interested to look at the floor, because she never made eye contact. "Hey who's that girl over there" Gary asked Drew.

Drew turned to see that the girl was gone. "Gary there's nothing over there" Drew stated.

Gary was confused for a second. He thought he was going crazy. But he knew for sure that was a human girl. "I'm not going insane!" Gary exclaimed while pointing at the other street light "she was right there!"

"Whatever" Drew said while putting his hands behind his back.

The two finally arrived at school. When they walked passed the gate , Drew said"I'm off to my locker".

Leaving Gary alone, But suddenly a girl with light brownish hair ,walked into school. She had her hair tied up in a bandana. But Today her bandana was tied up in a bow. Her eyes twinkled when she saw Gary. " Hi Gary!" She yelled .

Gary was already used to her neighbor yelling in happiness. He just waved. May started approach him. "Hey May, What's up with the bow?" Gary asked.

The brunette blushed red, "I decided to change a little" She mumbled.

Gary rolled his eyes . He knew why she was acting like this. But he couldn't help but smile for his neighbor / Friend. "Well shouldn't we be heading to class?" He asked the brunette.

May nodded. While walking to class, May and Gary started to talk about their mornings. "My Dad woke me up late today ,so sorry If I couldn't walk to school " May stated .

Usually it's May walking to school with Gary, But He didn't mind that his friend didn't walk with him."It's alright ," Gary said while smirking "Because Drew was walking with me Today"

"The one time ,I didn't walk to school" May grumbled ,Clearly she was upset.

"Also I saw a girl from the other side of the stop light" Gary explained.

May raised a brow from that statement. "How did she look like?" May asked.

Gary tried remembering, but all he could remember was long dark hair. "Well um she had long dark brown hair " Gary stated" i think , or maybe black hair "

"That's weird "May said while touching her brown dog-eared hair.

"Yeah,whoever she was, she blew my mind" Gary said.

"So I'm guessing you ,interested in her?"May asked

"Something like that " Gary muttered. "Too bad ,I may never see her again"

May shrugged. Then they both entered their classroom. May and Gary had the same homeroom, along with Drew. Gary sat nearby May and Drew. " What's up with the Bow,April?" Drew snickered.

"What did you say grass-head? "May said while her eye was twitching.

Gary sighed ,his two friends always bickering in the morning. It was his usual routine, waiting until homeroom had actual announcements. After class, some girls wanted Gary's number. He always shook his head and said "No , I like to keep that to myself

At Lunch Gary usually eats with May, but Today Drew appeared alongside her. "Look June,you just looked Lonely ," Drew said while eating his green apple.

May was flabbergasted at this whole situation. Then she saw Gary approaching. "It's May, and I usually eat with Gary" May explained.

Drew Waved his hand towards Gary. "Hey Gary" Drew said while continuing to bit his apple.

Gary waved back and sat in front of May. " So what brings you here today Drew?" Gary asked .

"Nothing Much, May looked Lonely" Drew said while waving his hand around.

May, who looked very irradiated, stayed silent for a while. "What's up you with May" Gary asked while drinking his water.

"This Certain grass-head is annoying me!" May yelled while pointing at Drew.

"How am I annoying you?" Drew responded back.

And the two were back at it again. Gary laughed "Why don't you guys just date already"

"Us?! Together? No way! " they both unisoned while may's cheek turned pink.

"Whatever " Gary snickered." I'll smell ya later"

Considering ,how cold it was outside, Gary made a bold move leaving the warm cafeteria. He walked outside to the second floor. When Gary doesn't want to deal with the "marriage couple", he usually walks to the music room. Sadly you have to go outside, which is the main reason most people don't even know that a music room exists. He tried turning the knob . "Come on open" He murmured.

The door opened after one knob twist, Gary stepped inside. As soon as he entered the room, he heard humming. Gary was sure that someone else was inside the music room. Usually No one is here ,but not today. He tried to move quietly,without making any noises. Still hearing the humming, Gary tried to find the source . Unfortunately Gary tripped on a guitar case.

"Crap" Gary said and fell forward.

Suddenly the humming stopped . Infront of Gary was a Girl with long brown hair with brown eyes. Gary didn't realize it then ,that he found his Jane Doe.

* * *

 **Yeah this will be a story, Meanwhile I'm going off to school.**

 **See you guys later :)**

 **-sil**


	2. Chapter 2:An In expected meeting

**Hey Guys, here's another chapter. Enjoy! Also be sure to check out my other stories :). This chapter is mostly mainly on Leaf. With a little bit of Gary as well. May and Drew might not be in this chapter. You'll just have to see .**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Leaf Green didn't expect to have company,this week. All she saw was a boy with auburn hair. She was annoyed with this boy already for ruining her tiny performance. But it's not like it was a big deal. Lucky ,This boy didn't ruin any instruments. He just tripped out of pure clumsiness. "Who are you?" Leaf asked "And what are you doing here?"

Gary was deciding whether or not to leave. But he couldn't help but look at the young brunette. "I was going to ask you the same thing,Sweetie" Gary said while getting up.

"Look, I don't got time for distractions" Leaf said " I have instruments to play"

Gary shrugged. How was he supposed to know that the music room was actually being used. "Honestly ,I just needed a peaceful place." Gary said .

"Why don't you go to the library then?" Leaf asked with her eyebrow twitching.

"Too many books" Gary said " Music room, just has notes and instruments."

Leaf sighed "Fine,just don't bother me then"

Gary fell asleep on a note sheet table. He couldn't help but hear Leaf playing the Violin. He closed his eyes hearing perfect notes. He felt like a little boy being sung a lullaby. Then he tried to remember the girl that he saw this morning. "Hey" Leaf said while looking at the sleeping boy.

Gary opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Leaf's eyes. Her brown eyes looked at His Black eyes. Clearly, Leaf's expression was serious. While Gary was still sleepyish. "What?" Gary asked while yawning .

"I'm hoping you didn't hear anything when you came in" Leaf said while curling her hand into a fist.

"Just humming" Gary stated.

"I didn't even get your name " Leaf mumbled.

Gary was confused ,majority of people knew who he was. How come this girl didn't? "Well I'm Gary Oak" Gary said while smirking.

"Never heard of it" Leaf stated.

The auburn-haired boy was annoyed with this girl who was shorter then him. " Well who are you?" Gary asked.

"Leaf Green, Music Prodigy" Leaf said while smirking.

"Oh yeah, Well I'm the son of a Professor !"Gary exclaimed.

Leaf thought to herself _'so this is Gary Oak'._ Then she sighed " Thought you would be a little nicer" Leaf said while walking to her Piano."Do you even know how to play an instrument? "

"Of course I do " Gary said while picking up the Guitar. "Ladies love a handsome guitarist. "

Leaf was disgusted by the fact that he actually played an instrument. " I'm usually at the other music room" Leaf stated."But The snow blocked the entrance. "

Gary understood what she was talking about. He forgotten there was two music rooms. One upstairs, and the other downstairs. " Makes sense" Gary said while getting his things.

" What are you doing?" Leaf asked.

"Well i don't want to bother" Gary said " Plus I got other things to do"

"Like what?" Leaf asked again while raising her brow.

"Find a girl that I happened to see on the street this morning" Gary said

Leaf wanted to laugh at that answer. But she had to recall what she did that early morning. " That's weird " Leaf murmured quietly.

* * *

A few hours earlier. ...

"I'm sorry honey,can you walk today?" asked while coughing.

Leaf put a blanket over her mom. Her mom had been sick for a week now. She's sensitive to cold weather like snow." I'll see if I can take the bus." Leaf said while smiling.

Her Mother smiled and Leaf gave her mom a kiss on the forehead. Leaf got a coat,and a pair of gloves to match. She didn't bother checking the time because Buses usually come late. But that wasn't the case today. "Shoot" Leaf said while walking out of her house.

Leaf heard the bus , and missed it by a minute. "Damn it I'm going to have to walk" Leaf mumbled.

"I'm going to have to speed walk then" Leaf said while putting on her gloves.

She didn't anyone from school to see her. She felt embarrassed being called a band geek. Even though it was a music prodigy, not a band geek."What time is it" Leaf asked and tried checking her watch.

"7:25" Leaf mumbled."Only four more streetlights to go"

Leaf was somewhat impatient. She wanted to play her instruments almost immediately. So walking was just wasting her time. Finally walking to her 2nd to last streetlight,she tried pushing the button."Come on,"Leaf said impatiently.

But on the other side there was a green-haired boy with an auburn hair boy. Leaf didn't like boys looking at her in general, but she got scared when the auburn-haired almost looked in her direction."Just don't look" Leaf gritted her teeth while speed walking faster.

And she ran to the back entrance because the music room was closer .Then she played her instruments until the bell rang for 1st period.

* * *

Leaf laughed "Doesn't that seem cliche?"

"Very" Gary said while grinning " But she's very intriguing"

Leaf couldn't help but blush. _That Girl ..she couldn't possibly be me right?_ Leaf thought. She sighed "Alright then you should leave"

Gary was surprised at what she said. Gary cupped her cheeks. "Awe is Leaf going to miss me ?" Gary asked.

"No not really"Leaf said while blushing a little. "Also stop holding my cheeks"

"Awe you're so cute" Gary teased while letting go of her cheeks.

Leaf didn't like Gary Oak at all. He was annoying and always teased her. Not to mention he always messed with her feelings. For these few minutes alone, she could read him like an open book. "I'm not ,you weirdo" Leaf said while putting her flute away.

Gary didn't know Leaf Green ,but he has heard of her around school. Supposedly she was a badass music prodigy who did some boxing on the side. But he didn't believe that dumb rumor. She just seemed like a quiet person. " Well the lunch bell is about to ring" Gary said "We should start walking to class"

Leaf turned around from putting away her piano away . "We?" Leaf asked

Gary shrugged" Yeah. What do you have next?"

"A class away from you" Leaf stated while grabbing her bag.

Gary laughed and pulled her close to his chest. " You're funny" he said while patting her back.

Leaf pushed him away softly " We should go,seriously" Leaf mumbled.

Gary decided to walk out the door." Alright then I'm off" He said " To AP English"

Leaf's jaw dropped " AP English?" She asked

Gary grinned while asking" And you ?"

"AP Spanish" Leaf said proudly.

Gary was impressed by this girl. Gary just smirked while they both headed outside. The snow had cleared out. Leaf couldn't help but laugh. She just bursted out laughing. "What?" Gary asked confused.

Leaf said" It's just it's funny to see that it melted so quickly"

Gary was confused but walked down the staircases. Leaf followed Behind him , _This guy is so weird_ Leaf thought while smiling. "Alright, I'll see you later then" Gary said while walking away.

* * *

Leaf walked quietly to her AP Spanish class. She wasn't late. _Thank God._ Leaf doesn't like being late to class. The bell was about to ring, But a green haired boy walked into the classroom with a paper . " Alright Drew,Sit right next to Leaf" The Professor said.

Leaf knew this she didn't say anything,she just started to scribble notes. Finally after feeling awkward . Drew whispered" What's number Ten?"

Leaf mumbled" You should of paid attention "

Drew was shocked with this attitude. "Well maybe you shouldn't scribble so loud" he retorted back.

Leaf kept scribbling " Whatever. " She said while looking at her notes.

Drew moved leaf's chair causing her to almost fall off her chair. "Fine" Leaf grumbled"I'll give it to you"

Drew smirked "That's better anyways I'm Drew"

Leaf couldn't believe this guy. He was like a Gary 2.0 in her eyes. Whatever the case, Leaf just ignored the whole conversation. " What's your name?" Drew asked annoyed.

"Leaf" She mumbled " Not that it matters"

"Well, You're smart and that's all that matters" Drew stated while pointing at her notes.

"Geeh thanks" Leaf said while punching Drew .

Drew didn't mind soft punches ,but Leaf's punches weren't even soft. He felt like a cannon Ball hit his gut. "Ow" Drew whispered.

Leaf smiled and continued to write some spanish notes.

Drew grumbled "You act like one of my annoying friends"

Leaf raised her brow while saying" Aw, So i'm not one of kind".

Drew grinned " For a girl, you sure act like a dude"

Leaf continued to write on her notes. Despite That Drew gave her a compliment."I believe the term is tomboy". Leaf noted while tapping her pencil to her chin.

"Well do you want to hang sometime?" Drew asked while looking at his phone under his desk.

Leaf was shocked. She actually got asked out to 'hang'. "Are you hitting on me?" She asked.

Drew shook his head "You just seem cool,thats all"

Leaf nodded "Alright"

" Is Tomorrow good?" Drew asked " Because Today doesn't seem like a good snow day"

Leaf looked at the window. "Crap, that's a lot of snow" she stated

Drew nodded. "I don't want my hair to get weird"

"Oh gosh" Leaf said while finishing her notes.

Drew wasn't a fluent Spanish speaker. But he knew Spanish pretty well. "Well the bell is about to ring" he said while laying his head back .

Leaf sighed and waited for the bell to ring. " Well nice talking to you" Leaf said politely.

As soon as that bell rang, she walked out.

It was weird, For one she was speaking English in her Spanish class. And Two she had been ask to hang .

'This Guy isn't like Gary for sure' Leaf thought.

* * *

Gary was coming from his locker. Since it was Monday, He usually walked May Home. May ended up late as usual, coming from soccer practice. But since it's been snowing,May arrived early. "Alright ,You got everything?" Gary asked.

May Nodded " I checked "

Gary smiled " Let's go then"

The two friends began walking to the entrance. Leaf was waiting nearby a pole. She opened her arms wide, to hug a red-haired boy. Gary couldn't hear the conversation, but he grew annoyed. "Gary?" May asked a little confused." You Alright?"

Gary gritted his teeth " Yeah , I'm fine "

May put her Jacket on while saying to Gary " What's up with you and that girl?'

Gary couldn't understand why he got mad. Especially over a girl. " I met her in the music room " Gary stated while putting his mittens on.

"Leaf Green?" May said " I feel like I heard that before "

"You too?" Gary asked

" She's in My English Class, We don't sit together though" May said .

"She seems like a brat in my opinion " Gary said while his hair got a drop of snow.

May looked at his hair ." That's your karma" May said while smiling.

Finally they arrived at May's house. From the second floor window, Max yelled " Dad , May's Home!"

Gary waved his hand to Max. 'Weird boy' Gary thought. Then May barked" Max Can you please Be Quiet, The whole neighborhood can hear you!"

" Actually they can hear you" Max grinned .

May was annoyed with that boy. " I'll see you tomorrow " May said while getting her keys.

Gary smirked " Tomorrow it is"

* * *

"Silver" Leaf exclaimed while hugging her half brother. " I miss you "

Silver blushed a little while saying " It's only been 7 hours " .

Leaf cared so much for her little brother. Even though he wasn't little, He was 14. Already a Freshmen, but Leaf couldn't seem to get that. " It seemed like forever " Leaf joked while pretending to choke.

Silver sighed " Whatever the Case, shouldn't we drive home?"

Leaf said" the car is at home, I didn't want to drive in the morning"

Silver's Eye twitched " Are we walking?"

Leaf smiled " Of course we are !"

It was practically snowing, and Leaf still liked Walking. Silver pulled out his earbuds and put his phone in his pocket. Freezing cold, Silver was shivering the whole time. Leaf started to talk about her day as usual. But Silver couldn't bother to listen. Leaf looked at Silver , and she gave Her coat to him. " You're going to get sick " Leaf said

"So are you " Silver said "Just keep it "

Leaf shook her head "I don't need it,I'll be fine "

Silver unwillingly took the it over his dark jacket,not much after Leaf was about to ask what was wrong,but standing before them was Gary Oak."For a snowy day,you sure are showing skin"Gary teased,while Leaf blushed.

Silver glared at Gary."I gave my sweater away"Leaf stated while ignoring Gary's comment.

"To that boy?"Gary asked while pointing at Silver.

Silver wasn't offended by this, he knew that he was just a loser in his mind."I have a name"Silver grumbled

Leaf sighed"Alright,Let's go silver"

Gary was jealous of this boy,hanging out with Leaf. Silver walked by Gary mumbling"Yeah see you later"

Leaf then dragged Silver by the arm saying"I want to eat somewhere"

Then Leaf walked with Silver being dragged,and then continued talking about what to eat. Gary sighed and walked another street about the girl he saw this morning."Why couldn't have i met you earlier?"Gary mumbled.

* * *

"So that boy,you know him?"Silver asked while getting milk out of the fridge.

Leaf shrugged while going to her couch."I just met him Today" She said casually.

Silver sat on the beanbag nearby the TV. " Oh really? " Silver asked.

Leaf grabbed one of the cups that Silver passed her. While silver got a cup for himself."Yeah, he's annoying though, Can't believe he's a grandson of a professor" Leaf said while serving her milk.

"I just don't like him" Silver said while gritted his teeth.

Leaf was shocked "Why " She asked.

"Seems like a player " Silver stated while drinking his milk.

Leaf thought to herself 'Maybe he is a player '. She couldn't help to think about this boy. "Leaf" Silver said while Leaf rubbed her eyes.

Leaf looked at Silver, who still had a cold stare. 'Silver is so protective of me ' Leaf thought to herself while smiling. Silver was creeped out by Leaf, he didn't like how she smiled like that. "What's up with you?' Silver asked .

Leaf hugged Silver and Silver was caught by surprise. Leaf smiled "I'm so grateful for having you always being there for me "

Silver smirked a little.

 _ **'** I'll always be here for you Leaf '_

* * *

 **Yay I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE FLAN TO END . BUT ITS ALRIGHT M ENJOY THIS :')**

 **-Sil**


	3. Chapter 3:Tears,crushes and stalkers

The next morning,Leaf woke up with a sticky note on her head. "What the heck?" Leaf asked herself while taking it off.

 _Left to school early,made you breakfast though. -Silver_

Leaf smiled "That weird boy."  
She grabbed her hairbrush from her nearby drawer and started to brush her hair. Thinking that Appearance didn't matter, she put her hair in a ponytail. Adding a bit of mascara for safe measure. She Rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
"Oh yeah I'm seeing Drew today ,I forgot about that" She said while moving her toothbrush.  
Leaf walked down her stairs to her kitchen, seeing that the breakfast was laid out. Just a simple Egg Sandwich with Pancakes on the side.  
"I'm seriously questioning if he's actually adopted " Leaf chuckled. Her Half Brother made this while she was sleeping. Leaf ate what she could, But saved the pancakes for dinner. Then she rushed out the door and got in her car.  
"Aleast I'm not walking." Leaf smiled while backing up the was glad that she wasn't walking,not seeing that creep Gary. It was a such a huge relief thrown off her shoulders . Leaf drove off her driveway and drove to school.

* * *

The sound that Gary Oak woke up to, wasn't his alarm clock. It was always May screaming at become a staple for him to wake up when that happens." Max!How many times do I have to wake you up?" May Yelled at her little brother.

"May shh, You'll wake up the whole world up if you continue to wake me up like this!"Max exclaimed.  
Gary groaned when it had started." Guys Sheesh, You guys are louder then usual!" Gary yelled at the wall.

Max smirked while he yelled "May's up earlier too! She has makeup on today! "  
May wanted to murder his brother, but she didn't want to reveal anything to anyone.

"Yeah Sorry Gary" May said while blushing.

Gary got up from his bed, and choose a black hoodie again. _Will I see her again?_ He thought. Nah, mostly likely not. He wore his black shirt with dark blue jeans. Then Gary combed his hair. "May?Are you ready?"Gary asked while putting hairspray.

Then someone knocked on the door. "I just finished"May said while fixing her bag.  
Gary smiled at his neighbor. _she's so loud_ he thought to himself.

"Alright let's go, I want to go to school early" Gary said while taking out two dollars.

May was about to protest when Gary grabbed her wrist. Gary dragged his light haired brunette friend to the bus stop. Just when he arrived there, the bus had just arrived."Okay before you get mad, I just wanted to visit the music room " Gary stated while holding May's hand.

May wasn't mad at Gary, she's just Upset that he didn't say anything earlier. "I was planning to see somone today" May muttered while looking at the floor.

Gary scratched his head "Yeah Sorry about that "

But not long after,Drew appeared on the bus."Gary " May Whispered while tugging on Gary's sweater.

Gary turned around to see Drew had earbuds,so he didn't bother seeing his surroundings. "Oh D-"Gary said while his mouth was blocked by May's mittens.

May gritted under her teeth "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Gary shook his head while trying to wasn't weak or strong,her muscles were average at hoped that Drew listened."Maple,What are you going to Gary?" Drew asked from Behind the two friends.

Gary eye's twitched 'What so that wasn't drew infront of us?' Gary turned around to see a girl with Green hair."Drew,what the heck are you doing here?" May exclaimed,clearly she was still in shock.

"I was here earlier then both of you guys" Drew stated "The Fact that the two of you confused me as a girl"

May Blushed in embarrassment."But how?"

Drew smirked "I live in a house June,you can figure out the rest"

As soon as Drew stopped with the morning chatter,The bus had arrived to school. Gary smiled"Alright you two,I'm off to the music room"

Drew was confused but nodded"See you Oak"

May was shocked.'Seriously!?' May exclaimed then waved bye to Gary and muttered "I will Kill you"

"Alright I'm going to Practice"May mumbled and started to walk away.

"Wait April, I need to ask you something"Drew said while grabbing her wrists.

May wanted to kick him,but Drew looked into her eyes.

"Um,What is it? May asked while she blushed.

"Does Gary like Leaf Green?" Drew asked

May snapped out of it when he mentioned Leaf."I don't know, why are you asking?" May asked.

Drew said while laughing "Because they would make a cute couple"

May looked at him confused."Yeah I guess" May stated.

Drew smirked and continue to hold onto May's turned red as a tomato. "Ok Drew , I got to go " May said while smacking Drew's Hands off her wrists.

"Ow that Hurt Maple"Drew said while rubbing his hands.

"You're wasting my time" May muttered" I got to go already"

May walked away while rubbing her wrists. ' _Drew looked into my eyes, that creep'_ She thought but May walking couldn't help but smile , _'She thinks that I like her '_ Drew thought."Whatever"Drew said and walked away to the other side of the campus.

* * *

Leaf wasn't at the music room,she was studying in the library. _Good thing Gary hates books Leaf smiled while reading a book._

Leaf didn't like to be bothered by him,since Gary Oak was a player in her head. Leaf hoped to find Silver because she hasn't seen him all morning. She worried for her little brother she continued to read her book until she saw a girl with pigtails walk in."Silver I told you that I was already done with putting all the books away"The Girl stated while showing the bookcase.

Silver looked at the bookcase,while throwing two books on the floor."Now it's not" silver smirked.

The girl cupped his cheeks "You should pick those up".she whined"It took me all day to finish it."

Silver was picking up the books while asking"So I as wondering if you were available tomorrow"

"Tomorrow I have to go help Ethan pack,remember?" The girl said

Silver gritted his teeth, while grabbing Lyra's hand "We'll let's hang out after school"

"Silver"Lyra said as she turn to face leaf."Oh who are you?"

Silver looked at his actions"Oh hey Sis" silver said while letting go of Lyra's hand.

Leaf was flabbergasted with his reaction. Nonetheless Leaf smiles while saying"Hey Silver" .

Silver grabs Lyra's hand "Lyra this is my older sister Leaf" he states as he waves Lyra's hand towards Leaf.

"Leaf Green?"Lyra asked while her eyes twinkled."Like the music prodigy?"

Leaf sweat dropped a little."Yeah"she said

Silver then grabbed Lyra's wrist "Let's go"Silver stated .

Lyra blushed and nodded. The two walked down the hall. Leaf shook her head and checked her watch.

 _7:50_

 _'Crap'_

She grabbed her bag and scurried to her Leaf left the library she felt nervous. _'Damn i hope Gary doesn't find me'_

Leaf didn't pay attention but bumped into Drew's didn't see if it was Drew."He-"Drew said while being cut off because Leaf kicked him.

Leaf's face was pink and looked at the now unconscious Drew.'I'm sorry,You scared me "Leaf buttered raised his hand while Leaf helped Drew get up.

"I get that you're smart and good with instruments" Drew stated while rubbing the back of his head."But being able to beat someone is too much"

Leaf grinned"My dad taught me"

Drew sweat dropped meanwhile Leaf helped Drew to his first period. Gary walked out of the bathroom,trying to ignore the conversation. But He couldn't

* * *

3:35 pm After school~

"Leaf"Drew called out while Leaf turned around.

"Oh hey Drew"Leaf said while she waved her hand.

Drew said "I was thinking that we could go to an arcade"

Leaf smiled "That seems cool"

May Maple was bummed all day."How come Drew hasn't been around "She asked herself.

She walked later to her looker. The soccer team had a brief meeting. At Least she thought,but apparently it was a huge meeting that lasted longer then usual."I'm sorry"May said while putting her head down.

Gary chuckled"It's ok,next time tell me ahead of time"

Drew was laughing "You remember that weird skit?" Drew asked.

Leaf giggled"Of course ! You fell off the chair!"

May stood frozen looking at the two people laughing. She frowned and ran past them. Gary felt bad for her,considering that she had a crush on Drew since they were teens. Drew turned around to see a glimpse of May running."Eh? What's up Drew?" Leaf asked concerned.

"I think we have to cancel on that arcade visit"Drew muttered while turning around to see Gary.

"That's cool,I have to go walk my brother home anyway" Leaf said while putting on her mittens.

"But can you excuse me for a minute?" Drew asked while Leaf nodded.

Gary was standing there with his hoodie on leating on the wall while having a lollipop in his mouth. "Yo"Gary waved his hand.

"Why was May crying?"Drew asked while looking at the ground.

Gary got up from where he was leaning and looked Drew in the eyes."I can't say,but it isn't your concern" Gary stated "Plus you're busy hanging with Leafy"

Leaf turned around to see Silver ."Come on Let's go home!" Leaf said gleefully while walking Silver to her car.

Drew shrugged "Whatever then I'll go home"

Gary gritted his teeth. "You have to care about people's feelings ,you know? "

Gary grabbed Drew's shirt."Right now,a girl is crying over someone who really isn't worth it, in my opinion! " Gary yelled"She'll probably be crying for the rest of the day!"

Drew stood there shocked meanwhile Gary looked at the moon shaped necklace fell and it had a picture of little Gary and May chilling with a slakoth."I didn't know I could hurt May like that"Drew muttered.

"Well guess what?it's possible"Gary said while letting go of put his earbuds on and speed-walked _._

 _Knowing her ,she won't be home_

Leaf was driving with Silver by her side. She noticed a girl crying on her way home. "Do you know her "Silver asked while looking the other way.

"Yeah,she's in my English class"Leaf stated while lowering her window.

"Hey"Leaf yelled "Do you need a ride home?"

May wiped her eyes,but she couldn't hide that her mascara was showing,but she recognized that voice. It was the same girl laughing with Drew. _Man did i really cry over something so simple?_

"Sure,i guess"May said while looking the floor.

"Silver,unlock the door"Leaf stated while she stopped the car.

"Fine"He said while putting his earbuds on.

May opened the door and sat down awkwardly."May i believe ?"Leaf asked"Aren't you in my English class?"

May nodded "Yeah,and aren't you Leaf ?"

Leaf smiled"So you have heard of me?"Leaf asked while making a turn.

"Yeah,my friend Gary talks about you"May stated

Silver took off one of his earbuds. Leaf smirked"Oh May,this is my little brother Silver"

"Silver?Oh i heard of that name!"May exclaimed."My friend Lyra brought him once to our game!"

Silver hid his face in his black scarf."Did Lyra buy that scarf for you too?"Leaf snickered. Silver blushed pink and shook his head.

"My street is right here!"May exclaimed while she pointed at an apartment complex.

Leaf parked and asked"Silver are you going to drop her off or am i going to have to do it?"

"After that embarrassing moment,i would say nope"Silver said while putting his earbuds back on.

Leaf shook her head and walked May to her apartment."Thank you for dropping me off "May said while smiling.

 _She's so kind..._

 _But does she like Drew?_

"No problem"Leaf said"Just call me when you need a ride somewhere"

"Since when did you get a job as a taxi driver?"Gary asked while coming up the apartment stairs.

Leaf blushed and asked"Why are you stalking me?"

"For your information,I live here!"Gary exclaimed.

May started to laugh and asked'When's the marriage?"

Gary blushed and yelled"May!Its nothing like that!"

"Yeah,we're just friends"Leaf explained while blushing."Um i gotta head back to my car,silver is probably worried". Leaf went to the other stairs and walked to her car.

"A huh"May snickered and walked into her apartment.

 _Nope she likes Gary_

 _Thats for sure_

Gary walked up to his door."A least she's happy"Gary said while putting his key into his door.

"What took you so long?"Silver asked.

"Just another encounter with Gary"Leaf said while she started the engine.

Then Leaf drove off to her house for the evening.

* * *

 **WOW I WROTE THIS BACK WHEN I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER. TALK ABOUT PROCRASTINATION. anyways hope you guys enjoy,Probably wont see me for a we'll see.**

 **-sil**


End file.
